


[podfic] cocksucking FOR GREATER JUSTICE

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2011 All-Star Game, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick Kane teaches Jeff Skinner the ways of debauchery (FOR GREATER JUSTICE), Jonathan Toews is angry, and Marc Staal laughs a lot at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] cocksucking FOR GREATER JUSTICE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cocksucking FOR GREATER JUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385098) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



Length: 42m 08s| 38.7 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a9dl6mb2f83qqdt) or [at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cocksucking-for-greater-justice)

I'd like to thank forochel for giving me permission to record this. I had _so much fun_ , seriously. It was a blast to read.


End file.
